Sired to Damon
by littlefangirlheart
Summary: Being sired to a vampire is rare. It's a one in a million chance. But what happens when Damon Salvatore saves Chrissy from danger and accidentaly turnes her in a vampire. What happens when Damon realizes, that she is sired to him.Will he use it for his own good?


1997 New York

It was a late autumn night, and I was walking alone in a dark alley in New York. Doesn't get more cliche than this. I had just left Billy's bar and was headed to my apartent downtown. I wanted to clear my head so I decided to not take a cab, but instead, walk. And that was probably either the best or the worst decision of my life.

I had just turned into an alley, when I heard footsteps behind me. I quickened my pace, but the footsteps got closer and louder. I started running, but didn't get far as I felt two rough arms wrap around wrists.

"Hello, beautiful." a grogy voice cooed in a sickening tone. I didn't dare look up to meet his eyes.

"Hey look at me." the man yelled and grabed my chin roughly forcing me to look up. He was terrifying. He was probably in his fourties, had a beard and a scar below his left eye.

"I- I don't have any money." I stamered in fear.

"Well that's too bad. But I think we could work something out." he said and pulled something out of his pocket. The moonlight shined on the thing, and ,oh god, it was a gun.

"Get on your knees." he deamanded. I quickly looked back observing if I could manage to run away quick enough, and he seemed to catch my train of though.

"Take even a step that direction and this bullet" he pressed the gun against my shoulder "goes into you. And I'd hate to ruin your pretty little body." he slided hes hand up u thighs. No I couldn't let hi do this, I had to much pride to let this happen. I'd rather die.

So with all of my courage gathered up, I turned around and bolted away. I had only taken a few steps, when a insufferable pain shot through my left shoulder, but I kept running. There was another bang and I fell to the ground. He had shot me in my back and I wasn't able to move one muscle in my body. I just lied there. But my vision was clear. I could see the man stalking towards me, smirking. I just hoped, that my life would leave me before he got to me.

But then something happened. A blur threw the an into the wall. The man fell down and I could see, that his skull was cracked open, blood everywhere. I wanted to scream, but only a whimper left my lips. Suddenly I felt a gust of wind hit me, but I just thought that it was the life leaving me. But then there was a man crouched in front of me. He was beautiful. With dark black hair, beautiful face and piercing blue eyes. He looked like an angel, and that's what I thought he was.

He examined me and then muttered something like 'Please don't die, common stay awake.' I tried to focus on his voice but I felt myself slipping away. A smile appeared on my lips as all of the good meories came flashing through my mind. But then suddenly I felt something warm flood in my mouth. I opened my eyes and saw the man's wrist pressed against my mouth. What was happening? What was he doing? I felt a sudden gust of fear run through me as I began to struggle, but he just started to soothe me.

"Shhh, It's alright. Just drink, don't think about it." He cooed in a soft, velvety voice. And I obeyed him. But then suddenly my vision became blurry.

"What? No, no, no! What's happening?" I heard his terrified voice yell. But it didn't sound like he was just next to me, It sounded like I was under water and he was somewhere above. And then blackness consumed me.

My eyes fluttered open and I drew a deep breath, like I hadn't been breathing for hours. I sat up straight and looked around. I was in a hotel room. How did I get here? What happened? Thought started racing through my mind as I decided to open the closed curtains to see, where exactly I was. But as soon as I opened the curtains and the sunlight came into the room, I felt terrible pain, like I was burning I quickly rushed to the corner of the room, where the sun didn't shine. I looked at my arm, and I saw it heal, right in front of my eyes. Just as I started to panick, the hotel door opened and in came the same man, that I saw last night.

"What are you doing?" he hissed and rushed to close the curtains.

"What's happening? Who are you? And what is wrong with me?" I panicked and he came towards me placing both hand on my shoulders.

"You're going to be fine. Just relax." he said in a calm voice and I felt myself suddenly become relaxed.


End file.
